(1) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electronic mobile devices and relates in particular to wearable communication devices using short range communication to a cell phone or other portable electronic device.
(2) Background of Disclosure
Notification watches are used for some time now, which can receive information from portable electronic devices such as cell phones. They notify a user when a mobile phone rings by a vibrating or alerting for specific issues. They can pass through from the mobile phone information such as emails, SMS, calendar events and caller Ids.